<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3 gennaio by TatsuEigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055013">3 gennaio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo'>TatsuEigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 giorni di eventi storici [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di eventi successi il 3 gennaio in vari anni</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 giorni di eventi storici [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285946</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3 gennaio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partecipa al Cow-T10<br/>Missione: 4 generi non convenzionali (Diario)<br/>Rating: verde</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03 gennaio 1117 ore 23:00</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Caro diario,</p>
<p>la giornata di oggi era iniziata come al solito: le persone si sono alzate e preparate per andare a lavorare, insomma per affrontare la giornata come erano solite fare. Al momento mi trovo a Verona, una città davvero molto bella con l'anfiteatro Romano e tutti gli altri monumenti - come le chiese - che ha.</p>
<p>Il tempo era bello, faceva un po' freddo dato che siamo a gennaio, però le persone erano comunque in grado di godersi il poco calore che i raggi del sole donava loro. Nel pomeriggio inoltrato c'è stata una tragedia: un terremoto di magnitudo 6.9 ha colpito Zerio, radendo al suolo le poche case che ci sono e uccidendo tantissime persone. Spero che non abbiano sofferto troppo, che non abbiano visto parenti morire davanti ai loro occhi mentre Dio li risparmiava, ma si portava via i loro cari. Molte chiese sono andate parzialmente distrutte: il restauro durerà molto, ma la maggiore perdita sarà sicuramente quella delle persone.</p>
<p>Mi sono sentito davvero impotente davanti alla forza della natura: io mi sono salvato per miracolo e ora devo contribuire ad aiutare nei soccorsi di eventuali superstiti. Se mi guardo attorno vedo però solo la distruzione più totale, con case accartocciate su se stesse nemmeno fossero carta velina, detriti ovunque... Il mio cuore duole fortemente nel vedere il disastro che è seguito a questo fenomeno naturale. La pianura padana ha dato dimostrazione che non è silente, che c'è come noi la viviamo. Saranno giorni pazzeschi i prossimi, mi chiedo fin dove siano arrivate le onde sismiche. Forse fino a lontano? Non solo qui in questa area? Data la forza di sicuro si è sentito nelle regioni qui vicine, spero che lì non ci siano tutti questi danni, perché vedere la mia patria ridotta così duole. Ora ti lascio, caro diario, il dovere mi chiama e io devo rispondere.</p>
<p>A domani</p>
<p>Feliciano Vargas</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>